Warriors: A New Destiny
by Tigerkit300
Summary: Four years after the events of the last hope, everything is going fine until a mysterious prophecy between Riverclan and Thunderclan mystifies the medicine cats. Follow Pebblekit and Hollykit to unravel this prophecy! Please R&R! Enjoy. Rated T for future refrences
1. Allegiances

*******I'd like to introduce myself here, my name is Tigerkit300 and this is my fanfic. This story is based four years after the dark forest attack and a lot has changed. Mistystar and Bramblestar have passed on, dieing from old age. Some notable mentions are that Daisy has decided to become a warrior so she could defend her clan from things like the Dark Forest attack. Since then, Bramblestar and Squirrelstar had one litter of kits. Bramblefur and Fernwhisper are their two kits. So yeah just a little bit on this story and a few notable mentions so...Enjoy!***

**Warriors**

**A New Destiny**

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan **

Leader: Squirrelstar- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice: Ambergaze

Warriors

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost- slender, dappled, pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat.

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripe

Cherryfur- a ginger she-cat

Moleclaw- a brown-and-cream tom

Lilycloud- dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedstorm- pale ginger she-cat

Dewfrost- gray tom with amber eyes

Snowheart- white tom with amber eyes

Fernwhisper- Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Bramblefur- Ginger tom with brown forepaws and amber eyes

Apprentices

Firepaw- ginger tom-cat with amber eyes

Boulderpaw- grey tom-cat with amber eyes

Ambergaze- is a gray she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes. She is also the medicine cat apprentice.

Queens

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat (Mother to Ashkit, a small grey tom-cat with yellow eyes, and Hollykit, a dark grey she-cat with green eyes)

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Tigerkit, gray tabby tom-cat with white paws and blue eyes, and Mistykit- dark grey, almost blue she-cat with yellow eyes)

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes and the oldest nursery queen.

Elders

Graystripe- long haired gray tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Cloudtail- long haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Shadowclan**

Leader: Blackstar- Elderly, Large white tom with one jet black forepaw

Deputy: Smokefoot- Black tom

Medicine Cat: Dawnpelt- cream-furred she-cat

Warriors

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Apprentice: Flamepaw

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Redwillow-mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Pinenose-black she-cat

Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing-ginger tom

Sparrowflight- large tabby tom

Dewmist- gray she-cat

Mistcloud- spiky-furred, pale gray she-cat

Apprentices

Flamepaw- ginger tom with an unusually long tail

Queens

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders

Oakfur-small brown tom

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail, and the oldest cat in Shadowclan

**Windclan**

Leader: Onestar- Elderly, brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Smallpaw

Deputy: Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

Warriors

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderfur- large, pale gray tom

Whiskernose- light brown tom

Rabbitfur- white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Lightpaw

Silverwind- lighter grey, almost silver tom-cat with dark tabby stripes and blue eyes

Duststorm- pale ginger tom-cat with brown tabby stripes and green eyes

Ravenwing- Pitch black she-cat with almost seemingly luminescent eyes

Apprentices

Lightpaw- Large, she-cat with lighter patches of gray on her pelt

Smallpaw- Light brown tom-cat with a small frame, and amber eyes

Queens

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Stonekit- dark grey she-cat with blue eyes and Moorkit- dusty looking tom with blue eyes)

Elders

Ashfoot- gray she-cat

**Riverclan**

Leader: Reedstar- Elderly, black tom

Deputy: Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

Warriors

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Hollowflight- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Cinderpaw

Troutstream -pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossyfoot- brown-and-white she-cat

Rushtail- light brown tabby tom

Oakpelt- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices

Cinderpaw- White tom-cat with gray patches

Queens

Swift- Former loner, black and white she-cat with icy eyes (Mother to Pebblekit- dark grey tom with amber eyes)

Elders

Fish- Dark brown tabby, former loner

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat


	2. Prologue

**Warriors  
**

**A New Destiny  
**

**Prologue**

Mistystar climbed the steep slope into the central Starclan territory. The night was misty, making it hard for the intense moonlight to seep through it. Mistystar was looking for Firestar, the old Thunderclan leader before Squirrelstar and Bramblestar. Tonight, would be hard for finding anyone, even Firestar with his fiery pelt. Mistystar's business went beyond a friendly visit; she had received a prophecy from the ancients concerning a Thunderclan and Riverclan kit. Lately, the Ancients had been visiting more and more; asking about the two clans specifically every time they came. Then, the ancient she-cat, Half- Moon; said, "Two must become one to save the clans from a horrible fate…"

Mistystar reached the center of the territory, there was no mist just moonlight seeming to soak the entire plateau. Mistystar saw Firestar coming up the other side of the slope; she hoped he would be as concerned as she was. She watched him reach the top of the slope. Firestar looked startled as he emerged at the top, Mistystar sitting there waiting for him. "Mistystar, what are you doing here so late."He asked, his green eyes gleaming in wonder. Mistystar replied, "I have received a prophecy from the ancients, it's about our two clans." Firestar sat down, seeming to relax but still keeping his wonder at an all time high. Now, Mistystar gazed at Firestar intensely. His pelt was a darker ginger shade in the moonlight, but it still looked like fire. Her dark blue eyes were screaming with the intensity of the prophecy.

"Here is the prophecy, two must become one to save the clans…"She said, her gaze drifting to the ground, her eyes losing their intensity as the drifted there. "How do you know it's about our two clans?" He asked, his eyes still gleaming with green wonder. But there was something else on his tone, he knew something but he was holding it back. "Half-moon told me after that she wanted me to go find you and tell you about it, but no one else."She replied, her gaze drifted back upwards. Now in the Starclan territory, the sun was starting to come up. Firestar's pelt was turning to its normal, fiery look. "Rock told me something along the lines of that, two warriors from the past will rise up with new destinies, to save the clans." He said, his spine obviously tingling. Something about these prophecies were strange. Rock and Half-moon were both talking about the same thing, but who were the two cats from the past?

Mistystar replied, "Strange….Very strange indeed." Something about the situation seemed oddly familiar but then again seemed just as she put it, strange. Firestar gazed into Mistystar's eyes; an intense urge seemed to linger in them. "Should we warn the medicine cats?"He asked, his eyes starting to lose intensity. "Not just yet, let's gather more information before we do." She replied, her eyes losing intensity as well. Now the sun was up, her pelt was a bright blue in the sunlight. Firestar nodded, seeming to understand the silence between them. Firestar padded back down the slope, heading back towards were he came from. Mistystar layed down, watching the sun continue to rise. She quickly fell asleep, remembering the prophecy in her head as clear as day.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hollykit's POV**

Hollykit woke up, being prodded in her side by her brother Ashkit. "Wake up! I want to go see the elders this morning!" He said, his gray pelt seemed somewhat brighter in the Newleaf sunlight. Hollykit fully opened her eyes to see a bright ray from the sun seeping into the den. Hollykit yawned and stood up; she was a little bit stiff from her sleep. The dew had gotten into her moss again. "Ok, I'm ready, let's go."She said. Ashkit shot out of the nursery at the sound of those words. Hollykit turned to her mother, Cinderheart and asked, "May I go with Ashkit to the elder's den?" Cinderheart opened her eyes and looked at Hollykit. "Sure, don't cause any trouble though." She said, her eyes gleaming in amusement. "I won't Cinderheart."Hollykit replied back, her green eyes relaxed and finally adjusted to the light. Hollykit slowly padded into the clearing. It was breezy Newleaf day, the sun was just emerging above the trees and there seemed to be nothing bad about the day at all.

Hollykit looked over at the entrance of camp; the dawn patrol was just returning. Daisy was leading it of course; ever since the dark forest attack that happened many season ago, she decided to become a warrior. Now, she seemed to lead every patrol no matter if it was hunting or border patrol. Though Hollykit did notice something, she could see little spots of gray on Daisy's muzzle. She would be moving to the elder's den within the next few moons. Hollykit padded over to the elder's den, her dark grey pelt seemingly lighter in the sunlight. She entered and saw Ashkit sitting in front of Sandstorm, listening to the story of Scourge. Sandstorm along with Firestar's friend Graystripe had become elder's a few moons ago. Soon after, came Spiderleg, Brightheart and Cloudtail. Brackenfur and Dustpelt had died just a few moons before they moved to the den. Even today, they still grieve the losses of the two cats.

Hollykit moved away from the entrance, hearing the sound of approaching pawsteps. Just then, Firepaw and Boulderpaw walked in. They are the sons of Cherryfur and Dewfrost. Firepaw is a ginger tom with brown paws. Boulderpaw is a gray tom with amber eyes. Firepaw padded over to Millie, who was Graystripe's mate. She had moved to the elders den just a moon ago and already seemed to have the whole elder thing down. "Ahh, you missed a tick Firepaw. It's right behind my left haunch." She said, with a hint of amusement in her tone. Thornclaw was more layed back though, he wouldn't anyone look for ticks. He said he could do it himself. Cinderheart thinks that when he gets a little bit older, he'll beg them too; just the thought of it made Hollykit purr in amusement. "Mrrow! Watch it!" Sandstorm said, pushing Boulderpaw away from her; appearantly he had hurt her or something. Boulderpaw stormed off, tension seeming to roll from him in thick clouds. Firepaw was relieved himself from his duties and ran off after Boulderpaw. Then Ashkit looked at Hollykit, "Don't just stand around here! Come over and join me." He said, Hollykit padding over there.

Sandstorm calmed down and continued to tell the story of Scourge. "Scourge was a truly evil cat; the only decent thing he did was kill the evil Tigerstar." She said; Ashkit looking much focused on what Sandstorm was saying. "So that's the story of Scourge." Sandstorm said, laying down and closing her gentle green eyes. Ashkit looked disappointed that she quit but Hollykit knew that she was just old and tired. Ashkit padded up to Hollykit, his eyes still gleaming with disappointment. "What would you like to do now?" He said, his eyes starting to lose their disappointment. "How about we go settle down and grab us some fresh-kill." Hollykit said, her tone beaming with brightness. Hollykit wasn't always bright though, when she got around cats she didn't know well, she would be really shy. Ashkit nodded and padded slowly into the clearing. Ashkit had a good build on him; he was strong and sturdy like Lionblaze. Hollykit didn't have her parent's build; strangely hers was a little larger for a she-cat. She never knew where she got it from, she thought maybe one of her ancestors had it and she just took after them.

Hollykit followed Ashkit to the fresh-kill pile; Ashkit picked out a sparrow for himself and she picked out a plump mouse at the top of the pile. Hollykit didn't normally pick a measly mouse but she was in the mood for something different. Ashkit and Hollykit padded over, side by side and sat by the entrance to the nursery. Inside, Tigerkit and Mistykit were playing; they were Dovewing's and Bumblestripe's kits. Mistykit was named after Mistystar who just passed on at the time of their birth. Honestly, Cinderheart says she looks a little like her too; Mistykit has a darker grey, almost blue pelt with yellow eyes. Tigerkit on the other hand looks like Jayfeather with Dovewing's gentleness. He was a gray tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes. Hollykit sat down, Ashkit in front of her. They ate silently, which was unlikely on most occasions but this time the silence was understandable. Each of them had grabbed a good piece of fresh-kill to eat.

Hollykit finished up her mouse and padded into the nursery. She padded over to watch Tigerkit and Mistykit play fight. Tigerkit was a natural born fighter from the looks of it. Mistykit was very agile; she dodged Tigerkit's blows perfectly. But Tigerkit surprised her with and unbalancing move and Mistykit was knocked over. Hollykit looked over at Dovewing; she had a gleam of pride in her eyes. Hollykit guessed that she was proud to have such natural warriors. Just then, their father Lionblaze walked in. "You do remember that your apprentice ceremony is tomorrow right?" Lionblaze asked her, his golden tabby pelt shining in the midday sun. Ashkit turned and looked at him, "Of course! How would we forget that?" Ashkit said in a serious manner. Lionblaze smiled and padded over to lay by Cinderheart. For some reason, Hollykit seemed to understand everything about him even though she was only six moons old.

It was the same thing with Cinderheart, except she felt a sudden friendship with her from day one. Suddenly, Hollykit was bowled over by Ashkit who always seemed to think he could win. Even though her eyes were full of surprise, Ashkit's eyes were full of intent. Hollykit kicked her back feet upwards to get him off of her. Then she jumped on top of Ashkit, "You want a little friendly battle? Don't think I'll go easy on you." She said, her tone changing to playfulness. Ashkit tried to knock her off of him but she was too quick, she pummeled his face with sheathed paw blows and jumped off him. He lunged at her but she dived under Ashkit and used her back feet to kick his belly. Ashkit was suddenly out of breath, "Stop." He said trying to catch his breath. Hollykit got up and padded over to see if he was okay. She hoped he hadn't hurt him. Ashkit was breathing heavily, his grey flanks inhaling and exhaling. "Why don't we take a nap?" He said, his eyes look strangely exhausted. "Sure." Hollykit said, laying down and suppressing a yawn. She would miss the days of kithood, being able to take naps when she was tired and just being carefree. Ashkit layed down beside her and the rhythmic sound of purring lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Later that day, Hollykit woke up with no one beside her. Where had Ashkit gone? Hollykit got up and shook all the dust off her pelt. Her body well rested from a nap, Hollykit felt ready to run all night. Hollykit looked up at the roof of the nursery. Late afternoon sun was creeping in, it would only be a few hours until the sunset and Hollykit couldn't find Ashkit anywhere. She wanted to spend her last day as a kit with her brother. Hollykit looked over at Cinderheart who cuddled up with Lionblaze in the nest. "Cinderheart, where is Ashkit?" She asked eyes filled with wonder. Cinderheart looked up, her eyes looking around every part of the den. "He didn't ask me to go outside." She said, her mew started fading into slight panic. Ashkit had never done this, something was wrong. Then it came, the horrid stench of a cat. Cinderheart, now panicked with the scent of a foreign cat, yowled, "Something has taken Ashkit!" Almost instantaneously, Squirrelstar was in the den. Leafpool was behind her, apparently from the rhythmic patterns of fur, they had been sharing tongues. Squirrelstar's pelt was a fiery shade in the afternoon sun.

Then Leafpool said, "Look over there next too Cinderheart's nest!" Hollykit looked past Cinderheart; there was a hole in the nursery walls. Berrynose suddenly appeared, his creamy pelt taking on a slight tan color in the sun. "Let me scent it out." He said, padding over to the hole. Berrynose squeezed through the small hole and said, "It's connected to the dirtplace tunnel, hey I can already smell Ashkit!" He said enthusiastically. Berrynose was the best tracker in the clan, now that Cloudtail was an elder. Hollykit had heard many stories about Cloudtail and his tracking skills. Hollykit said, "I'm going to help look for him." Cinderheart's eyes directed towards Hollykit and said, "No! I will not risk my kit's life!" She said, anger clouding her eyes. Everyone left the nursery and followed Berrynose into the forest. Sorreltail stayed behind to watch Hollykit. "Why can't I go?" Hollykit asked, angry. "You are too young, Hollykit and your mother doesn't want you to get hurt." She replied her gentle tone easing Hollykit's anger.

Just then, a yowl of rejoice came through the camp entrance. "We've got Ashkit!" Cinderheart yowled. Ashkit came rushing through the nursery entrance. "Ashkit!" Hollykit said, rushing towards him and licking him furiously. "What happened?" She asked. Ashkit opened his mouth to speak but he was silenced by Sorreltail. "Let's wait until tomorrow." She said. Even though the nap was a short time away, Ashkit looked tired. Hollykit had grown tired just worrying about him. They both layed down, and Hollykit whispered into Ashkit's ear, "I will never let anything happen to you again in my entire life." Ashkit purred and snuggled up to Hollykit. They quickly fell asleep, Hollykit feeling deeply bonded with her brother.

***Sorry for the long chapter, the next one won't be as long but will be kinda long :) Please review!***


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Pebblekit's POV**

"Come on, Pebblekit!" Swift said, prodding Pebblekit along. Pebblekit was on his way for his last swimming lesson as a kit. Before Mistystar died, just three moons ago, she made a new rule that kits had to master swimming before they became apprentices. At first, Pebblekit thought that getting his paws wet was not something he cared to do until he was called a "Dry paw" by the apprentices. That made Pebblekit furious and he jumped right in the water to prove them wrong.

As he walked along, Pebblekit watched the Newleaf sunrise. The bright orange ball of fire seemed to dominate the Riverclan territory that morning. The light was shining in everyone's face, and Pebblekit could tell that some cats were annoyed by the lack of shade from the light. Before Pebblekit reached the stream, he saw a frog. Pebblekit crouched down, and pounced. But the frog was too quick for him, it jumped away before he could get it. Swift stepped in front of him, her black and white pelt shining in the sun. "Quit getting distracted!" She said crossly. Pebblekit felt the icy cold stare of her eyes. They seemed as if they were burning a hole through him.

Swift turned around and they padded the rest of the way in silence. When they got there, Mallownose was waiting in the water for them. Mallownose was quite the swimmer; Pebblekit affectionately nicknamed him "The Fish out of water". Though if you called him that, he would be madder than an angry badger. "Get in the water." He said his light brown tabby pelt wet from an apparent morning swim. Pebblekit stepped in the water; the water went up to his head at this point in the water.

Mallownose looked at Pebblekit and said, "I'm going to access you swimming skills, swim to the lake and back." Pebblekit was taken aback by his request, "Ok…" He forced out, preparing for the tedious task ahead. Mallownose prepared as well and then said, "Now!" Pebblekit started swimming, keeping his head above the water and paddling his feet along. Somehow, he was a good swimmer. Pebblekit swam faster, hoping to beat Mallownose to the lake before he got there. Suddenly, he was wrapped in something, they were like black interlacing brambles keeping him from moving. "Help!" He squeaked, the weird brambles taking him underwater.

Before he went under, Swift was there she jumped into the water furiously trying to slash the weird thing open. Now Pebblekit was under, struggling for breath. He could see the blurry shapes of Mallownose and Swift just above him and hope seemed lost until finally, Swift clawed open the black brambles. Pebblekit swam upwards and Swift grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him ashore. Swift began to furiously lick him, he was getting warmer but he was still struggling to breathe until Mallownose hit his belly. Pebblekit threw up all the water he had taken in.

Then Swift purred and picked him up by the scruff. Pebblekit blacked out, the last thing he remembered was being carried into the medicine cat den.

* * *

Pebblekit woke up in the medicine den. The sharp, sweet smell making him for some reason purr. Then, Willowshine padded over, her gray tabby pelt plastered with herbs. "Hello, little one. Glad you awake." She said, with a bit of brightness in her exhausted voice. "What happened?" He asked, yawning and sitting up to stretch. "After you were caught up in what the twolegs call a net, you blacked out. Swift and Mallownose brought you back here to make sure you were okay. We sent out a patrol to clear all of them from the stream and our part of the lake." She said, her words trailing off into a yawn.

Suddenly, Swift emerged followed by Fish, his grandfather. "Are you alright?" He asked his tone with pure wonder. Fish is a dark brown tabby cat with icy eyes like Swift. He moved to the elder's den because of his hearing going away in one ear. Pebblekit replied, "Now I am." Then he padded over and brushed against his mother, purring. Swift licked him and said, "Let's go to the nursery, we've had enough excitement for one day." Swift and Pebblekit padded side by side into the nursery and layed down in the mossy nest. Pebblekit fell asleep remembering that tomorrow he would become an apprentice.

***This chapter was a little shorter than I intended for it to be but it ended being making all the best. Please Review* - Tiger**

***Also, thanks for the review Mapleclaw!*  
**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hollykit's POV**

The next morning, Hollykit was awakened by the rays of sunlight seeping in through the nursery. Ashkit was still beside her, every few minutes suppressing a purr of delight. "He must be enjoying his sleep." She thought. Hollykit got up and stretched her bulky legs. She felt quite rested from her sleep and was ready to become an apprentice.

Hollykit slipped out, unnoticed by any of the nursery cats. She padded over to the heavily stocked fresh-kill pile that must have been stocked much earlier. She had missed the dawn patrol's arrival. Looking up at the sun, she saw that it was midday. "Our apprentice ceremony is so close!" Hollykit nearly jumped, Ashkit was behind her. "How did you know I was up?" She asked a hint of wonder in her tone.

"Most of the warmth faded away, I figured you had already gotten up." He replied, Hollykit turned around as she heard the sound of pawsteps approaching. "Hey Fernwhisper." She said to the dark brown tabby she-cat. Fernwhisper and her brother, Bramblefur were the kits of Bramblestar and Squirrelstar. Lionblaze said that Fernwhisper looked like Bramblestar while Bramblefur looked like Squirrelstar. Fernwhisper was a gentle she-cat, and very beautiful. Hollykit thought that toms must dream of treading in her pawsteps.

Fernwhisper stepped in front of Hollykit and grabbed a freshly killed sparrow. Hollykit decided to grab a squirrel, where on the other hand Ashkit grabbed a raven. Hollykit sat in their usual spot by the nursery and decided to not look in on the other kits. Ashkit sat in front of her and they munched on their fresh-kill until Cinderheart called them into the nursery. Hollykit padded in slowly, feeling the dust being kicked up from Ashkit behind her.

"I need to clean you up for you apprentice ceremony." She said, grabbing Ashkit by the scruff and starting to lick him. Cinderheart made sure all his fur was pointing towards the ground before she let him go. Ashkit looked slightly mad, but Hollykit knew he would get over it. "Now your turn, Hollykit." Cinderheart said. Hollykit stepped forward and allowed Cinderheart to groom her. The rhythmic grooming almost made her fall asleep before she heard, "All those cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath High Ledge for a clan meeting." Hollykit knew it was Squirrelstar, so she got out of Cinderheart's grip and padded into the clearing with Ashkit.

By the time they got there, a lot of cats had already gathered for their ceremony. Ashkit padded up and stood under high ledge. Hollykit followed, feeling like this was natural. Once everyone had gathered, even the elders, Squirrelstar started. "Today we one of the most important ceremonies a clan can have, the making of apprentices. Ashkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ashpaw. Your mentor will be Bramblefur. I hope Bramblefur will pass down all he knows on to you." Then Squirrelstar turned to Bramblefur, who was at the front of the crowd.

"Bramblefur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Graystripe, and have shown yourself to be wise and courageous. You will be the mentor of Ashpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know him." Squirrelstar paused as Ashpaw stepped forward and touched noses with Bramblefur. Then Ashpaw, with a look of pride in his eyes stepped to the side with Bramblefur. "Hollykit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw. Your mentor will be Fernwhisper. I hope Fernwhisper passes down all she knows to you."

Squirrelstar turned to Fernwhisper who was sitting where Bramblefur was. Hollypaw was feeling strangely calm, like this had happened before. "Fernwhisper, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Sandstorm, and you have shown yourself to be quick thinking and alert. You will be the mentor of Hollypaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Squirrelstar finished. Hollypaw stepped forward and touched noses with Fernwhisper who had already stepped forward. Then a bright ray of sunlight hit her pelt.

It was the only one in the clearing. Hollypaw and Fernwhisper made their way over to were Ashpaw and Bramblefur were sitting. Ashpaw's grey pelt was shining and it seemed like his ego was too. Hollypaw was proud to be an apprentice, but she was also calm. Then the clan called, "Hollypaw, Ashpaw, Hollypaw, Ashpaw!" Squirrelstar said, "This meeting is at an end." Hollypaw just so happened to look over at Ambergaze who seemed troubled by something.

Ambergaze was the medicine cat apprentice, and a good one at that. Sandstorm called her the next Spottedleaf. Hollypaw guessed that was a big honor to be called that. "Hollypaw." Fernwhisper said. "What is it?" She asked. Fernwhisper's yellow eyes were glowing with pride, but with also the strange look that Ambergaze had. "We're going to explore the territory with Ashpaw. Does that sound fun?" Fernwhisper said; Hollypaw knew she was spunky, but this was kinda weird. "Of course!" Hollypaw said. Hollypaw and Fernwhisper set out after Ashpaw and Bramblefur who had set out earlier. "This will be a fun day." Hollypaw said, padding after them.

***What do you think that look meant? Please Review!***


	6. UPDATE

**As you may have noticed, I have not posted a new chapter of A New Destiny. That will posted soon, If I can get my writing program to work. Please be patient. THANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Pebblekit's POV**

The next morning, Pebblekit woke up to gray skies above Riverclan camp. Swift was still sleeping, so he thought that he would slip out unnoticed. Pebblekit got up and stretched, his muscles were still tired from his battle with the strange thing that Willowshine called a "net". Pebblekit padded out of the den to the still somewhat sleeping camp. The skies were usually not so gray in the morning, considering the past moon of endless sunny days.

Pebblekit padded over to his grandfather, Fish who was lying down by the elder's den entrance. "Hello, little one." Fish said, lifting his head to look at Pebblekit. "Hello Fish, can you tell me how you and Swift came to the clan?" Pebblekit asked, his curious mind getting the best of him. "I've never heard you ask me this. Well then, I must tell you." Fish said, his amber eyes glowing with the wisdom of old age. Pebblekit sat down, and started watching intently.

"Roughly twenty-four seasons ago, I brought Swift here as a young kit. Her mother had died giving birth to her; she was the gentlest she-cat I'd ever known. Swift had been born with greencough; if I didn't do something soon, she would have died. I traveled from a place far from here, were with the twoleg language that I knew, it was called New Forest. Along the way, I treated her, the best I could, trying the remedies I learned from rogues and other cats. Then, I found the lake." He said, clearing his throat for second.

"Now at first, I couldn't find anyone to help me until I met an elderly medicine cat named Mothwing. She was from Riverclan and from the sound of it, she was cast out. Later, we found out she was cast out because the clan found out that, in the beginning, she didn't believe in starclan. Then after the battle of the dark-forest, she believed after seeing Leopardstar come to help them. Mothwing helped me heal Swift, and soon she was an extremely happy kit. Then, Mothwing led us back to Riverclan so we could join. After that, she was reinstated as medicine cat and Swift became a great asset to the clan." Fish finished, clearing his throat again.

Pebblekit, still taking in the story, just sat there. He was engulfed by the weight of his family's history. "So you snuck out to see Fish?" A voice behind him said. "Swift! You scared me." Pebblekit said, turning around. "Reedstar wants to have an early ceremony, so I need to go clean you up." Swift said, her tongue reaching towards Pebblekit's pelt. Swift's tongue was rough on Pebblekit's pelt, he though that she would tear his fur off. "All those cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath high tree to hear my words." A familiar voice called, it was Reedstar. Pebblekit jumped up and shot to the spot under the tree, beside him was Mallownose.

Pebblekit figured that he would be his mentor. "Pebblekit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time you be apprenticed. From this day forward, until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Pebblepaw. Your mentor will be Mallownose." Reedstar said, then turning to Mallownose. "Mallownose, you have received excellent training from Rippletail, and have shown yourself to be brave and patient. I hope you pass on all you know to Pebblepaw." He finished. Pebblepaw stepped forward and touched noses with Mallownose. The whole clan cheered, "Pebblepaw! Pebblepaw!" Then a bright ray of sunlight hit Pebblepaw's pelt. Pebblepaw looked at Willowshine and saw a look of confusion in her eyes.

Then he looked back at Mallownose, the same pride was in his eyes. "Let's go and explore." He said, turning around as the crown disassembled. Pebblepaw followed, deep in question about the strange look in Willowshine's eyes. Pebblepaw followed Mallownose out of camp, getting his paws wet in the process. Though he forgot how most of Riverclan territory was set up, mostly water and grass. "Let's go to the stream, somewhere familiar." Mallownose said. Pebblepaw padded through the now, taller grass and over to the stream. There were still pieces of the "Net" still hanging loosely from rocks.

"Let me teach you a little about fishing." Mallownose said, sitting down and putting his paw over the water. "Now don't let you shadow over the water, and be fast like this." Mallownose shot his paw into the water and pulled it out, a small trout in his claws. "Now you try." He said, looking directly into Pebblepaw's eyes. Pebblepaw sat down by the water and made sure his shadow was not touching it. Then, he shot his paw into the water. "I caught something!" He exclaimed, pulling his paw out. There was a trout in his claws. Mallownose praised him, and gave him a look of pride. "Good, now how about we go see the border of the territory." He said. Pebblepaw nodded, he was strangely calm for his first outing as an apprentice.

Pebblepaw followed Mallownose, looking at every rock, stone, and blade of grass, hoping to remember it all. Then an awful scent hit his nose, "What is that horrid stench?" He asked. "That is the familiar smell of Shadowclan; honestly no one knows why they smell like reeking badgers but they must have their reasons. Now come on, let me show you how to scent mark." He said, padding over to a rock just along the border and lifting his leg. Pebblepaw padded over to a different place and did the same. Mallownose nodded and started padding back the way they came, then a voice came from the border. Pebblepaw turned around to see a large, black tom standing there. "This might get ugly." He thought.


	8. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hollypaw's POV**

Hollypaw padded back into camp from her exhausting look around the territory. Fernwhisper was still as peppy as ever but her and Ashpaw just padded in with a huff in every pawstep. Ashpaw was walking beside her with pieces of bramble stuck in his fur. Hollypaw chuckled at him; he looked dirty compared to her. Hollypaw had avoided every conflict with her fur that was possible. Bramblefur padded in, his fur was just as dirty as Ashpaw's. Fernwhisper looked over at him with amused eyes and turned back to Hollypaw.

"So what do you think? How was your first feel of the territory?" She asked a hint of wonder in her green gaze. "Strangely familiar." Hollypaw replied back in a neutral tone. Fernwhisper's gaze turned eerily back to her strange gaze from earlier in the day. "Ok, as long as you had fun." She said, walking away in a casual way. Hollypaw padded over to Ashpaw who was now sitting by the fresh-kill pile. _Where else? _She thought. Hollypaw padded over and said snickering, "What are you planning on getting, Mr. Bottomless pit?" Ashpaw rolled his eyes and grabbed a freshly-killed mouse from the top of the pile.

Hollypaw grabbed a raven and sat down by her brother. Ashpaw munched heartily and finished in just a couple minutes. Hollypaw chewed slower and finished just a couple minutes after him. "So what do you think of the territory?" She asked, letting her fur ease into her casual attitude. "Gigantic, seems like I'll never get the just of it." He said, his ears easing down. Hollypaw padded leaned over and licked him between the ears. "Don't worry, you will it will just take time too." She said, her tone getting as gentle as her mother's.

Ashpaw's ears perked up and he purred. Suddenly, there was a yowl from outside of camp. Hollypaw shot up, her fur getting as prickly as a porcupine. A horrid stench hit her nose; she knew this stench from what Fernwhisper had talked about. This was Shadowclan scent. Fernwhisper whizzed past her with hackles raised, ready to fight off any oncoming invaders. Ashpaw shot from her side, and followed Bramblefur to the entrance. Shadowclan warriors started into the camp, their claws unsheathed and ready for battle. A large white tom with jet black paws leaped onto Squirrelstar. Hollypaw knew that was the famous Blackstar. Then, in her daze, she was bowled over by a ginger tom.

Hollypaw remembered what she used to do in her play fights; she shot her back paws upwards and sent the tom rolling away. Dazed, the tom lunged at her with his claws bared. Hollypaw dived under him, quickly turning and slashing his underbelly. The tom let out an angry yowl, and fled, blood dripping from under him. _How did I know to do that? _Hollypaw didn't sit to think for long, she jumped into battle fighting beside her mother, Cinderheart. Cinderheart tried to defend Hollypaw, but for some reason, Hollypaw knew naturally what to do. She leaped onto a dark brown tom's back and sliced the back of his neck, and then she lost her balance. She fell off, onto the ground.

She hit her head on a rock, and suddenly she blacked out. Once she regained consciousness, she peeked her head up. She saw dried blood and tufts of fur scattered across the clearing. Then, Squirrelstar noticed her, follow me to my den. Hollypaw followed, still about dazed but fine all at the same time. "How did you do those battle moves?" She asked, her eyes blazed with wonder. "I really don't know, it was like it came naturally." She replied, her eyes drifting to the ground. Squirrelstar looked at her and said, "Dismissed." Hollypaw padded back into the clearing, feeling somewhat better now. Cinderheart padded up to her with a thankful expression. "You're okay!" She exclaimed. Licking her furiously, Cinderheart started to lick Hollypaw's few wounds before saying, "You will make and excellent fighter once you're a warrior.

Hollypaw felt a surge of pride ripple through her body. Then Ashpaw padded up to her, his ear covered in cobwebs. Hollypaw was startled and said, "What happened! Is your ear okay?" "Well, I've got a slight nick in it but it's nothing much…." His voice trailed off, silenced by an immense yowl from the high rock. Squirrelstar spoke, "Thunderclan! We have been ambushed by the ever so cunning, Shadowclan! Luckily, we suffered just a few minor injuries. Though, I think we should congratulate our newest apprentice, Hollypaw for fighting so well. She was observant and swift, and fought like any warrior would. I've decided to shorten her training to three moons." Yowls of protests came from the other apprentices and their mentors, "We've been training for six moons and she only has to train for three! That is unacceptable!"

Hollypaw turned to her brother who was bounding away with a resentful look on his face. Suddenly, her heart dropped. She felt like the kinship they had was thickened by jealous thorns, looking to pierce any emotion that tried to break through. Squirrelstar silenced the protests and began speaking again, "My decisions final, Hollypaw already shows the wits of warriors. An apprentice like this comes around once in a blue moon. You should be happy that this apprentice shows these skills and qualities." The clan quieted and began to accept the words of their leader. Hollypaw looked at the other apprentices, they still had the same resentful looks they had only minutes ago.

Suddenly, a small voice came from the clan shouted, "Am I the only cat who seems to think that Hollypaw deserves this great honor?" It was Mistykit, and Tigerkit. They were jumping about. Dovewing quickly swept in and took them back to the nursery, embarrassments clouded her eyes. Squirrelstar let out a purr of amusement and said, "Clan dismissed." The clan started filing back into their dens; some of them came by and congratulated Hollypaw. Cinderheart leaned in and whispered, "I'll go talk to your brother." Cinderheart bounded towards Ashpaw, and started to talk with him.

Fernwhisper padded up to comfort her, but Hollypaw resisted and fled out of camp. The tears started building in her eyes. Before she knew it, Hollypaw had arrived at the Windclan border. She just let go, letting the all the pain she felt from her brother's jealousy engulf her. Then, she felt the touch of a warrior beside her. "Need some advice?" The tom said; it was Cloudtail. "When I was young, Bluestar gave me my warrior name even though the others had been training longer than I had. Swiftpaw and Brightpaw, now Brightheart, went out to prove they were worthy of their warrior names. Swiftpaw ended up dead and Brightheart with no eye. I felt horrible, but I couldn't help that Bluestar did so. Your brother doesn't hate you, he's envious but no hate is involved." He said. Cloudtail wasn't good at giving advice but Hollypaw understood what he was trying to say.

"Thanks." She said, her eyes drying up. Hollypaw and Cloudtail padded back to camp. _Cloudtail really isn't that bad of a cat… _Hollypaw padded into camp and decided for some well-earned rest. She really deserved it.


	9. Chapter 6

***I've decided to make the chapters really long! So that way I can have a short amount of them, and not have 50 or 60! BTW Come one guys! I have a large amount of views but no reviews? You can do better than that! Love all my viewers!***

**Chapter 6**

**Pebblepaw's POV**

As Pebblepaw and Mallownose approached the Shadowclan warriors, they rushed over the border with teeth bared. The warriors clashed into him, making for an intense surprise. Mallownose's voice arose from the hissing and yowling, "Head back to camp for reinforcements! We can't take them alone." Pebblepaw dashed away being chased by a dark brown tabby tom. The tom was fast, but somehow, Pebblepaw's under-toned muscles managed to allow him run faster than the other tom. Right before he reached the camp, the tom turned around.

Pebblepaw rushed into camp, with a rush of adrenaline and fear. "Shadowclan warriors attacked us by the border!" He yowled; his voice seemed to carry through the camp. Cats burst from their dens and headed out the entrance of camp. Reedstar nodded to Pebblepaw on the way out. Pebblepaw followed behind the black tom, feeling confident in his ability to protect his clan. As they approached the border, they could hear yowls of distress coming from Duskfur, the clan deputy. Reedstar shot through the mass of cats towards his deputy, helping out the pinned warriors along the way.

Pebblepaw was suddenly pinned down by the dark brown tom that was chasing him. Pebblepaw saw a memory of a Large, and built grey tom instructing on how to fight off an opponent that has pinned you down. _I've never had any training! _The memory kept flowing, he saw a much younger Reedstar standing around watching the session. "Now, first you need to fling him off by using the power in your back paws." The grey tom said, demonstrating. "I'll try it, Stonefur." The voice was coming from him. _Stonefur was killed by Blackstar, during the time of Tigerstar! _

Then, Pebblepaw came out of his memories and used the strength in his back legs to fling his opponent off him. The tom was surprised; he let out a fierce snarl as he landed. The tom came back at him, quick as lightning. Then a voice echoed in his head, _"If they charge back at you, try to dive under them, and if that doesn't work, jump and latch on to their back."_ Pebblepaw braced himself and jumped onto the tom's back. The tom had another surprised look on his face. _"Grab onto their scruff, and flip them over…" _Pebblepaw tried to keep his balance and grabbed onto the tom's scruff. Then he managed to flip him over with a quick spin.

The tom was pinned, trying to move but Pebblepaw swiped his unsheathed claws across the tom's muzzle. The tom managed to escape, his muzzle bleeding heavily. He ran across the border and into the bushes. Pebblepaw saw Mallownose emerging from the crowd, only to be toppled over by black Shadowclan she-cat. Pebblepaw then saw his mother; she was fighting a large ginger tom about twice the size of herself. Then, he saw her about to be slain by a kill-blow. Pebblepaw darted over, and bowled over the ginger tom.

Swift was startled, "Wait…how did you…." Her voice trailed off. The ginger tom reared back up and sprang at Pebblepaw.

"No you don't!" He yowled, diving under the tom and slicing at his underbelly.

"You'll pay for that, fish-brained kit!" The tom spat back, slashing across Pebblepaw's front-right leg.

Pebblepaw's leg stung, but he lashed out, with a barrage of paw swipes. Then, he slashed across the opponent's ear. He let out a furious yowl and shot away in the same direction of the dark brown tabby. Swift stood their stunned by the sudden chain of events. She shook it off quickly, and went to help out Mallownose. Pebblepaw made his way through the crowd of fighting cats, to Reedstar's location. He stared blankly at the lifeless body of Icewing. Pebblepaw felt sorry for the elderly tom, that was his mate laying there on the ground, cold and lifeless. Pebblepaw made a silent prayer to Starclan, thanking them for her service to the clan.

Then, he saw a large white tom with jet black paws giving an immense yowl. The Shadowclan cats ran back across the border, scrambling from under the paws of many Riverclan warriors. Like a flash of lightning, they were all gone. The Riverclan warriors rushed back to camp, following Reedstar as he carried his lifeless mate's body. When Pebblepaw entered camp, he saw Reedstar setting Icewing's lifeless body in the middle of camp. Then, he padded up and jumped onto his rock. "Riverclan! Shadowclan has surprised us with this cunning attack." His voice trailed off, he was choking down a sob.

"Though, one of our warriors has gone to hunt with Starclan. Icewing was struck down by the Shadowclan warrior named Ratscar. As we all know, he also trained as a Dark-forest warrior." He said, his eyes narrowing. Pebblepaw looked around; Hollowflight was looking at his paws. Duskfur stood by Icewing, her eyes tearing up. The clan was dismissed by Reedstar and the injured warriors headed to Willowshine's den for some healing up. Pebblepaw headed there as well, his leg was still bleeding a little. Willowshine padded over and looked at him with a strange look.

"Were you fighting?" She asked; her eyes full of intent. Pebblepaw nodded, and had cobwebs applied to his wounds. "Swift was telling me that you took down a warrior with much skill. Mallownose saw you take down Tigerheart, the dark brown tabby tom. You are truly gifted." Willowshine's voice trailed off…her eyes started blazing with a strange intensity. "_Two must become one to save the clans…_" She said, her eyes going back to normal. Pebblepaw stepped back; he was surprised by the words. _Was that a prophecy? _

"What's wrong?" Willowshine asked. Pebblepaw shook his head and padded out of the den.

"You're a very gifted cat." Pebblepaw turned around to see Mallownose staring at him.

"I…I….nevermind." Pebblepaw said, walking away towards the apprentices den.

Pebblepaw padded into the den, suddenly exhausted by the battle. He collapsed into the nest nearest to the entrance, the moss was fresh. _Why do I have memories of a dead cat?_ Pebblepaw fell asleep and dreamed little that night.

Light pierced Pebblepaw's eyes as he woke up to Mallownose prodding him awake. Cinderpaw was just starting to stir on the other side of the den. "Reedstar wants you to come train with him and I today." Mallownose said, his eyes filled with enthusiasm. Pebblepaw nodded and got up, still thinking about what Willowshine said. "Go and get some fresh-kill for yourself, and then meet me by the stream." He said, padding out of the den. Pebblepaw padded out of the den, and stretched his aching muscles. Then, he padded over to the heavily-stocked fresh-kill pile to grab himself a juicy trout. Pebblepaw grabbed himself a nice, big trout and lied down to eat it.

Once finished, he padded out of the camp and towards the riverside. Reedstar and Mallownose met him there, looking enthusiastically at him. "I heard about your fighting yesterday, little Pebblepaw. I can already tell that you'll be a great warrior." Reedstar said. Mallownose nodded and said, "Today, we're going to work on fishing." Pebblepaw's eyes flashed with gratefulness. Mallownose and Reedstar padded over to the stream and flicked their tails for him to pad over. Pebblepaw came over and looked into the water. He saw a small trout swimming in the water below.

He kept his shadow away from the water, like he saw the other warriors doing. _Now flip it on to shore and bite it! _He heard another echo from Stonefur. Then he darted his paw in and flipped it on to shore, and then he leaned down to bite it. Reedstar and Mallownose looked down at him with surprise. "Your first catch, how wonderful!" They said their voices not as happy as earlier. _How do I know how to do all this stuff, I've only been an apprentice for a couple of days! _

Soon, Mallownose and Reedstar began to show him how to perfect the skill. Pebblepaw picked it up with ease and began to bring in many fish. By the time they finished the lesson, all three of them had gathered quite the load of fish. They brought them back around sunhigh, Swift tingled with glee. Pebblepaw gleamed with pride, bringing his prey to the elders. Swift had been so happy that Pebblepaw had caught so much prey. Fish was prideful about his grandson, bragging about him at every point.

"Now, we're going to practice stalking a mouse." Mallownose said, his eyes sparking with interest. Pebblepaw wasn't too keen about stalking mice. They weren't as good as fish, but they tasted good on a hungry belly. Pebblepaw followed Mallownose and Reedstar back outside to a few stray trees on the edge of the territory. Then he had another memory of something, "Come on! We have to gather mice for the clan." A brown she-cat said, running in front of Pebblepaw. _Who is that? _ Pebblepaw listened to Reedstar lecture on the proper mouse stalking technique.

"Now make sure you keep your tail tucked in…" He finished before pouncing on a mouse nearby. Pebblepaw crouched down, in an almost perfect crouch. Then, he listened for the scrabble of a mouse. Under the roots of a tree, he found one. He crawled over and pounced, landing a crushing blow on the mouse. Mallownose nodded to Reedstar and said, "Bring that fresh-kill back to camp and meet Reedstar in his den." Mallownose trotted away, and headed back to camp. Reedstar stared at Pebblepaw for a second as he seemed to remember something and he padded back towards camp.

As Pebblepaw arrived at camp, he was greeted with mews of pride. Pebblepaw dropped his mouse by the fresh-kill pile and padded over to the leader's den. "Come in." He heard Reedstar say, as he approached. Pebblepaw padded inside, to be greeted by Willowshine, and Reedstar. "Hello Pebblepaw, we have something to discuss with you." The she-cat said. Pebblepaw sat down and listened. "Pebblepaw, you are truly different from any other apprentice. You've managed to learn almost everything in just a couple days, it's like you're a totally different cat." Reedstar said.

"Roughly a moon before you were born, I received a prophecy from one of the past leaders of Riverclan named Leopardstar. She told me that…_Leaf and Storm shall be born in new moons to come_…Willowshine and I have both visited Moonpool about this. We think that you have something to do with this. Your skills are that of a senior warrior. Do you have anything to say?" He finished. "Well, I keep hearing these echoes of the past about a warrior named Stonefur. He's teaching this apprentice how to fight and how to hunt. It's like it takes me over and I instinctively know what to do. I know I'm not anywhere near normal." Pebblepaw finished. Willowshine's eyes filled with wonder. Reedstar's eyes filled with what seemed to be pools of memories.

"That's remarkably strange for such a young cat to have echoes about a fallen warrior, so many moons before his time. So who is this apprentice?" Reedstar asked. "It's me." Pebblepaw replied, his fur starting itch. Reedstar looked at him with wide eyes and then said, "You may go, me and Willowshine need to discuss something."

Pebblepaw padded out of the den, with an estranged feeling. He felt as though there was something familiar about this, but he couldn't pin it down. Pebblepaw padded outside and over to lake to watch the sunset. He never realized how time flew so fast, or how things seemed to change. _Who am I? _He asked himself, watching the bright ball of fire sink into the horizon.


End file.
